More Saiyins
by Kalina37
Summary: This has some MT/P and B/G. No flames and rating might go up in later chapters. Maybe some lemons. Enjoy!~
1. Just explaining

Hey, this is my first real fic, so please don't flame. Guess who I have with me to help me write this story? Trunks and Vegeta!  
  
Vegeta: Why did I ever agree to this?  
  
Kalina: B/c I'm in love with you.  
  
Vegeta: (blushes) Oh...that's right.  
  
Trunks: What about me? (Vegeta snickers)  
  
Kalina: I love you both!  
  
Vegeta: Tell me, onna, who do you love more?  
  
Kalina: Well...actually... I love Yugi the best!  
  
*Both men fall on the floor*  
  
Kalina: *actually, I like Trunks better*  
  
Trunks: I heard that! (He jumps up and starts dancing aruond Vegeta) Kalina likes me more. Kalina likes me more.  
  
Vegeta: Boy, you've gone too far this time.  
  
Trunks: Bring it on!  
  
Kalina: If you both don't stop it, I'll make Trunks fall in love with Roshi and Vegeta falls in love with the Ox King!  
  
Both: You wouldn't!  
  
Kalina: No, I wouldn't, but I'll still kick your butts. Bakas.  
  
Both: Yes maam.  
  
Kalina: Below are the characters and their ages. Some you'll meet throughout the story. Below that are translations of Japanese words I may use.  
  
  
  
Vegeta - 49 Goku - 47 Pan - 18 Skydrin - no age  
  
Bulma - 46 Chi-Chi - 45 Mirai Trunks - 21 Garmandin - n/a  
  
Trunks - 24 Gohan - 29 Piccolo - 37  
  
Bra - 17 Goten - 19 Videl - 32  
  
Main character: Kalina (that's me) - changes ages but when you first when you first meet her, she's 23. Trunks is the other main character.  
  
TRANSLATIONS  
  
onna - woman  
  
baka - idiot  
  
*thinking*  
  
-telepathically speaking-  
  
(me butting in)  
  
Well, this is the first chapter and the next one will be the real story. I just wanted to tell you what's going on here. Okay, bye! 


	2. The Newest Saiyin

The Newest Saiyin  
  
  
  
It was a cool sunny morning at the C.C. house. As usual, Bulma was down in the kitchen making breakfast with Vegeta eating it as soon as she made it. Bra came running down the stairs and kissed her father on the cheeck. "Good morning Daddy."  
  
Vegeta grunted and went on with eating his pancakes. "Hi Mommy!"  
  
"Good morning sweetie, is Trunks up yet?"  
  
"Yeah." Trunks mumbled as he practically fell down the steps. "Where's Mirai?"  
  
"He's outside with Pan waiting for Bra. replied Bulma.  
  
"Well, I gotta go, bye!" Bra rushed out the door. "Hey guys!"  
  
"Hey B-Chan! Goten should be here any second now." said Pan, her best friend in the whole world. Then, Goten came flying up to them.  
  
"Sorry guys, I had some trouble with Chi-Chi."(In this story, Bra and Goten is a couple and so is Mirai and Pan.)  
  
"So, where are we going anyways?" Bra asked Pan.  
  
"Well, let's go down to the city and find something to do."  
  
"Ok. Let's go!" They flew off.  
  
~~*At Goku's House*~~  
  
Goku and Gohan are training in the very large back yard. Goku stops and Gohan hits him in the side. Goku doesn't flinch. "I feel it to." says Gohan.  
  
"I don't think it's evil. Just very powerful." The power was noe gone as soon as it had come.  
  
"Well, whatever it is must have surpressed it's energy."  
  
1 Hour later @ C.C.  
  
The door bell rings and Bulme answers it. "Hi, may I talk to Mr. Trunks Briefs?" a beautiful blonde hair, blue eyed girl asks.  
  
"Uh, sure, he's up in his room." She quickly runs up the steps trying to get away from Vegeta's glare. She gets to Trunks' room and knocks on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hi, Trunks?" *wow, he really is hotter than I thought he would be*  
  
"Yeah?" He looks up from his magazine to thye most beautiful girl he has ever seen before. "I don't believe I've met you before."  
  
"Oh... yeah..." she starts to blush. "My name's Kalina. Listen, I need to talk to you. It's about the Saiyin race, our race."  
  
"What?" *what is this girl talking about? how could she possibly know?*  
  
Kalina smiled at Trunks' confused face. "Let me start at the begining. I'm a saiyin, one of the few that escaped. I went to the planet Stratius. While there, I started my training. One day, an evil came to the planet, and I chased it away. It hopped from planet to planet and tried to conquer it, but I was always there to defeat it. But to never destroy it. I've been doing this for years, longer, even before you've been born. Now it's coming here, and it's much stronger than before b/c it knows that I've been slacking. I need help, so I came here."  
  
"But, why me?"  
  
Kalina starts blushing then smirks. "Well, b/c I've heard of you, and I've always wanted to meet you."  
  
"oh." Trunks also starts to blush then quickly holds it back. "Well, I think I get this. But, how do you look so young?"  
  
"oh that. Well, I know how to change my age."  
  
"So, what is exactly the evil you talk about?" Trunks questioned once more.  
  
Well, his name is Garmandin. He never fight but let's his little evil spawns do his dirty work for him."  
  
*Damn is she hot. She looks so serious too. Maybe we should gather all the saiyins and discuss this* "I think that we should have a meeting with all the saiyins about this."  
  
"Good idea." She smiled and it felt to Trunks that he could stare at that smile all day. *no, I can't be falling in love with her*  
  
They went downstairs and went in seperate directions to get the saiyins.  
  
Kalina stopped at the Son house with Trunks. They got Goku and Gohan who were training, then went and got Videl from Gohan's house. Piccolo also decided to come along.  
  
Vegeta went and got the kids, and they all met behind C.C.  
  
"So, you're all probably wondering why I've gotten you all together. Kalina started. "Well, my name is Kalina Rusharu Mistotseya III from the planet Vegeta-sei."  
  
"WHAT?!" Vegeta's eyes got big.  
  
"Yes, Prince Vegeta, that's right, I'm back."  
  
"Hold on, did I miss something here?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well," Kalina blushed, "I'm of the royal blood line. And so long ago...Vegeta and I...were engaged since I was born. But everyone thought I had died and I guess Prince Vegeta forgot."  
  
Vegeta smirked and looked at the ground while Kalina blushed wildly. She soon finished her story and asked who would help. Of course Trunks, Goku, Goten, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Mirai Trunks agreed to it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that was my first real chapter. It gets good later on. Please review and tell me who should train with who. Of course I'm going to train with Trunks though. Okay, could you also give me some cool names to give some of the enemys? Bye! ~Kalina 


End file.
